


Whistler 2010

by handyhunter



Category: Girl Overboard - Justina Chen Headley
Genre: Asian Character, Chinese New Year, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handyhunter/pseuds/handyhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2010 Winter Olympics in Vancouver, Chinese New Year, Syrah/Age shippiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whistler 2010

Instead of money, I pulled out two tickets to the Vancouver Winter Games from the hóng bāo my parents gave me. The little red envelope fluttered to the ground unnoticed. I gaped at her parents. Baba beamed at me and Mama before getting back to his newspaper.

"Your father received them through his company," Mama explained. "We thought you - and Adrian - " Mama half turned to include Age in the conversation. He was standing just inside our kitchen, "would put them to better use. Grace is going too. I already talked to your Aunties about staying with them. You and Grace will stay at Marnie's and Adrian at Yvonne's." She looked at Age again, frowning ever so slightly.

He immediately nodded, looking about as shocked as I felt.

I thanked Baba, gave Mama a big hug and pulled Adrian out of the house. I grinned at him and spun around in the rain.

"Best Valentine's Day present ever!" crowed Age.

"Haha. I still want flowers," I said. "We could visit UBC." The University of British Columbia. University of a Billion Chinese. My parents would like that. Consistently ranked in the top five Canadian schools. My parents would like that more. "I have family in that area now. It might be worth applying to. And it's a lot closer than Hong Kong."

Moving Day was drawing inexorably closer. Mama was close to finished with the packing, despite there being a few more weeks to go. I suspected that was the main reason my parents were letting me go to a different country with Age. That and Grace's chaperoning.

"We could check it out." When Age smiled like that, it made my heart skip beats.


End file.
